


Ferris Wheel

by mashirokreuz



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashirokreuz/pseuds/mashirokreuz
Summary: In which you get on a Ferris wheel with THE Kim Donghyuk.





	Ferris Wheel

**_Giant Star Wheel_ **

**_The Philippines’ Tallest Ferris wheel offers a majestic view of Roxas Boulevard and the Manila Bay as well as the expanse of the reclaimed landscape. It stands 60 meters high with 32 air-conditioned gondolas that can accommodate 6 passengers each._ **

You read through your phone about the attractions on SM by the BAY, as they call it. You're from the province, so you needed to read through Manila-related articles and tips in order to blend in, and try not to get scammed anywhere.

It's only 5:23 PM, and the Ferris wheel didn't have a long queue so you immediately go line up, behind seven _freaking_ tall guys with caps and masks. They were talking in Korean, and you thought _Ahh maybe they were here for the concert, as well_. Their Korean fans are really rich to be able to travel to different countries just to watch their concerts multiple times. You get a strange feeling at the pit of your stomach that their voices sound strangely familiar, but you shrug it off.

When it was your turn to ride, you noticed they played rock-paper-scissors so the odd one out had to ride another gondola. There were seven of them, so the six boys went into one gondola, and the other with you. It was a Monday after the concert, so you think that maybe weekdays were slow days for attractions because there wasn’t anyone behind you in line.

You feel skeptical about riding a Ferris wheel with a stranger, plus it’s a foreign one to boot, so you stay silent. The guy was silently taking off his mask and cap and you accidentally gasped out loud. He also looked alarmed and you saw each other eye to eye.

“ _You’re Kim Donghyuk!_ ” You exclaimed, maybe a little too soft for an exclamation but the message went through.

“Umm hi.” He smiled a little, but maybe he felt awkward that the person riding with him is a fan.

“Oh wow. Hi. I can’t believe I’m riding the same Ferris wheel gondola as an iKON member. Oh wow. I’m a fan.”

You started to blabber but whO WOULDN’T??

“I’m a little too loud, aren’t I? Please don’t mind me here in the other corner of the gondola, and enjoy your time.” You smiled and looked the other way.

You enjoy the view and bask in the feeling of being in close proximity with your idol and you can’t help but smile that dumb smile. The Manila Bay was a sight to behold, and you were there almost at the top of the Ferris wheel, with 1/7 of your idols and maybe you can’t wipe the dumb smile off of your face.

There was peace and quiet for a minute before Donghyuk started to talk.

“Umm” He started.

You turned around and saw a handsome angel- wait. So maybe the handsome angel was staring at you like you were an unidentifiable creature. Or maybe you were exaggerating and he was just looking at you with a curious look.

“Uhh yeah?” You pathetically replied.

"Why aren't you freaking out? Or asking for a signature? Or secretly taking pictures?" He asked with a genuinely curious tone.

 _Oh_.

So because you were a fan, and because you aren’t acting like a lion with a steak in its den, he was baffled.

"I wanted to respect your privacy." So you stated the obvious.

"I'm an idol. What even is privacy for us?" He smirked, but it looked a little sad.

"Well... the you right now is not your stage persona. You are not DK at this very moment." You frowned. Is he not getting what you mean?

"I don't understand. I am always who I am." He mimicked the frown on your face. It was a sad fact that he doesn’t get what you mean.

"It might be difficult to understand, but as a fan, I know my limits. I am allowed to fangirl over DK, or whoever you are on the stage, but I also know that your private time is yours, and it is up to you how you spend it." You’re also getting a little confused at your own explanation, so maybe that’s why he’s not getting it.

You see the confusion on his face, like what you are saying is just not sinking in. So you clear your throat and explained more.

"I meant that the you right now is Kim Donghyuk, not DK."

"But isn't Kim Donghyuk the same as DK? They’re all me."

You sigh in frustration as the person you always looked up to and fangirled over doesn't seem to get what you wanted to say.

“It’s a bit sad that other fans can’t limit themselves and think that their idols _belong_ to them.” You sighed. “I want you to feel that even though you are an idol, there are fans who respect your private time. Right now, the you that is riding the Ferris wheel donned in a disguise is not my idol DK, but Kim Donghyuk the individual.”

You smiled as a look of understanding battled the confusion on his face.

“So maybe I do want a signature, and record you on video, and take a selfie and ask you to sing your part in Hug Me, but I can’t. That behavior is fangirl behavior that I do not want to show Donghyuk. It’s reserved for your stage persona. Of course I know Donghyuk and DK are one and the same, but I have to admit that my principle of separating both puts me at ease.”

“Why does it put you at ease?” He softly asked and you smiled. You loved hearing his soft voice in vlives, and hearing it live is melting your poor heart beating at an irregular bpm.

“Well… even I wouldn’t be at ease screaming at your face like I did last night during the concert.” You awkwardly laughed. “But seriously tho, I am shaking and my heart is beating faster than I thought possible.”

“Thank you.” Donghyuk said.

“For what? Being the most awesome fan ever? You’re welcome but I only take ‘thank you’s in cash.”

 _Oops_.

You look at him awkwardly and you both laugh out loud after a few seconds.

“I don’t have cash right now, but I can sing Hug Me.” He said while laughing the brightest laugh in the entire galaxy.

“Deal.”

You got the chance to hear THE Kim Donghyuk singing the entirety of Hug Me as your ride came to an end.

 _ttak han beonman_  
_shipchoman jinjihage_  
_anaboja_

**Author's Note:**

> I also got confused with my explanation. I can't write for shit but I wanted to write this.


End file.
